Star Wings
by icypika
Summary: After Joker agrees to the false god's deal Morgana and Lavenza barely escape and search for a new Trickster to save the world. Will the new Wild Card save everyone?
1. Prologue

Lavenza and Joker stared towards the false god disguised as the proprietor of the Velvet Room as he hovered a little way off the ground. With his true nature now exposed thanks to Joker reuniting Lavenza's two halves, Yaldabaoth stared down at the Velvet Room attendant and the human who possessed the power of the Wild Card with brightly glowing yellow eyes and hands held palm up on either side of him. Thin swirls of red and black curled around him as if to try to intimidate the pair stood before him, but their intense gazes remained locked to his darkly amused one with no sign of budging. He expected no less from Igor's loyal little assistant and the Inmate the old fool had put his hopes for humanity on.

"The Phantom Thieves will be praised and gain fame. The world will escape ruin as well," Yaldabaoth said in his distorted but deep voice, choosing to elaborate a little more on the deal he had offered as his eyes wandered to Joker's face to await his answer. "… What say you?"

Lavenza looked towards Joker he wouldn't agree to this deal. He was the hope of all humanity. He would never turn his back on the world.

Joker smirked, "Very well I'll take your deal."

Lavenza gasped, "What! You betrayed my master's wish. You truly are a trickster."

The false god chuckled darkly, "Then our contract is sealed. Now to eliminate the only remaining threat." He charged up a ball of dark energy and fired it at Lavenza. She was frozen in fear she couldn't move her feet. She felt a sudden jolt from nowhere as she was tackled to the ground by a familiar cat.

Joker cursed, "Damn Morgana! Why did you do that?"

Morgana said, "I have my memories back now. I'm humanity's hope. I won't let you do this! Lavenza run!"

Lavenza said, "But Morgana wait!"

Morgana shouted, "No time run! Mercurius! Garudyne!" He casts a strong wind spell on Joker who was knocked down having not expected the attack.

Morgana said, "Lavenza now! Follow me!" A red and black portal appeared in front of the two. The two quickly managed escape the Metaverse.

Joker tried to give chase, but was stopped by the false god.

He said, "Leave them be once I have recreated the world they will be no threat to us."

Joker said, "Very well then." He was determined to keep an eye out for Morgana his knowledge was dangerous, but if what his new master said was true no one would rise against the Phantom Thieves. The Holy Grail set to work on his promise of the deal.

Meanwhile outside in Shibuya Lavenza and Morgana were panting.

Lavenza asked, "Morgana why did you do something so reckless? You could've died there."

Morgana answered, "I know that, but I couldn't let you die. I know there is still hope in the world without our master we most find a new Trickster. I am sure there is one out there."

Lavenza said, "I suppose you are correct, but where will we hide? The inmate will certainly come looking for us."

Lavenza and Morgana heard a voice in their head, "Well my dear I believe I can help there."

Lavenza gasped, "Master! Where are you?"

The voice now known as Igor said, "I am hidden away. I do not have much power, but I can create a safe haven with the last of my power. There will be a new wild card arriving in this city soon. You two must guide him through this struggle." A blue door appeared in front of the two.

Lavenza said, "The Velvet room, but I thought…"

Igor said, "This is not the same one the false god is controlling. You must hurry before the trickster finds you."

Morgana nodded, "I agree lets go Lavenza." Lavenza quickly followed Morgana through the door.

When they arrived in the room it was quite different from Joker's velvet room. It looked much like a planetarium. There was no ceiling just a starry night sky above them. The room had a large telescope behind a desk the perfect size for Lavenza. They saw a chair across from the desk covered in velvet lining.

Lavenza said, "This must be the world of the new wild card. I have never heard stories of such a place like this from my siblings."

Morgana said, "It's a Planetarium Akira took me there once before. I wonder why the new wild card's velvet room is like this."

Lavenza said, "I wish I knew Morgana, but we must find the new wild card. I cannot leave this area. It would seem I am to take my master's place until we can save him. I am sure the new wild card can save him. Morgana I know this is much to ask but…"

Morgana said, "No don't say anything. I'll find the new wild card! I know he can save humanity."

Lavenza gave a small smile, "Thank you Morgana. Please be careful the Trickster will likely be searching for you."

Morgana grinned, "Did you forget who I am? I'm the one who taught him the tricks of Phantom Thievery. No way can he out stealth me."

Lavenza smiled, "I wish you the best of luck Morgana."

**A/N:**

Icypika: Hello again everyone I know I recently posted my Neptunia fanficition, but this was itching to be written. I found a few other Fanfictions based on the "good" ending of P5. I wanted to take a crack at it, since no one ever addresses Morgana in those stories. I feel due to his circumstances he'd be immune to the Holy Grail's influence. I do plan on having the P3 crew get involved because there is no way the Shadow Operatives would not realize something is wrong in Tokyo. As for who will show you'll have to wait and see.

Please let me know what you think so far? I am already working on the next chapter of this.


	2. A New Home

A young boy named Tsubasa was fast asleep on the train. He had just recently moved away from home after his mother passed away suddenly. That day was burned into his mind she had suffered from a mental shutdown. He can't imagine why though. His mother was the sweetest woman on Earth. He couldn't think of any reason why she would be killed.

He heard a girl's voice in his head, "Please wake up the world needs you."

He opened his eyes and found himself in a room with a starry sky. He could barely make out a young girl with platinum hair.

The girl said, "Please sign your name here."

"What exactly am I signing?" He questioned.

The girl said, "It merely states you will take full responsibility for your actions."

Tsubasa frowned this was a strange dream but saw no harm in signing the paper and did so. He signed Tsubasa Kyou on the paper.

The girl said, "I am sure we'll meet again." Tsubasa's vision faded as he opened his eyes to an older boy shaking his shoulder.

The older boy said, "Come on Kyou-san we are almost at Shibuya."

Tsubasa said, "Oh thank you Amada-senpai." The older boy was Ken Amada he was going to be living with him and his aunt. Tsubasa's mother worked with Kirijo Corporation he didn't know the specifics, but he knew she was close to the President. Ken had visited him after his mother passed away. He used to live in Port Island, but the bullying was becoming too much, so he was transferred to Shujin. He was surprised when he learned Ken would be joining him, but he didn't complain.

The announcer said, "We are arriving at Shibuya. I repeat we are arriving at Shibuya." The train came to a stop. Tsubasa tried to reach for his bags before Ken grabbed them for him.

Tsubasa pouted Ken was about 2 inches taller than him. He had been with Tsubasa since his mother passed away. He knew what it was like to lose your mother it was hard. He also had another reason for coming he was on a mission for Mistsuru. He was to investigate the strange cult following the Phantom Thieves have.

The two students stepped off the train and were greeted by a woman who looked to be in her late 30s. She had black hair down to her shoulders and brown eyes. She was dressed in a business dress.

She smiled, "Tsubasa-chan! It's been too long!"

Tsubasa blushed. "Auntie Layla you're embarrassing me."

Ken chuckled he knew that feeling all too well.

Layla said, "Oh come one why can't I dote on my only nephew?"

People were starting to stare. "Can we please head to the apartment please?"

Layla said, "Very well head out I need to talk to Ken-kun before we leave." Tsubasa headed above ground.

"Ken-kun it is good to see you again. Did you bring everything you need?"

"Of course, Kyou-san." He nodded.

Layla said seriously, "Thank you I do have a request for you. I know you have your mission, but please keep an eye on Tusbasa. He…" She whispered, "He isn't a fan of the Phantom Thieves and his name is bound to lead to some bullying."

Ken nodded, "I planned on it. I've been in his situation. I intend to help him where I can."

"Much appreciated Ken-kun. Come on let's head up before Tsubasa gets fidgety." The two of them headed above ground.

Tsubasa was quietly waiting for Ken and his aunt to come up. He overheard some high school girls talking about how great the Phantom Thieves were. Tsubasa frowned at the though. He used to like the Phantom Thieves, but things had gotten way too out of hand. It was disturbing the following they had now. It was like some sort of cult.

He muttered, "I don' think they are all that great." Little did he know a certain cat overheard him. Morgana had been searching the city for a month trying to find this new wild card all while avoiding Joker. Tsubasa's word drew his attention if everyone was controlled by the Holy Grail he shouldn't be able to think like that. Could he be the new wild card? He had to know. He smelled Joker nearby and quickly ran towards Tsubasa and jumped into his open bag.

Tsubasa was surprised at the cat's sudden jump, but he could tell it was scared. Some people use to tell him he was an empath, to be honest, he kind of believed it. He always seemed to be able to tell a person's true feelings.

A young man probably a second year in high school approached him, "Excuse me did you happen to see my cat? He has black fur and a yellow collar." The young man seemed to be trying to sound sincere, but Tsubasa could clearly tell he wasn't.

"No, I'm afraid not. I haven't seen him." He answered calmly.

The young man sighed, "Well thank you anyways. Judging by the bags are you moving to Shibuya?"

Tsubasa nodded, "Yes I am. I just moved here from Port Island actually."

"Port Island? That's the manmade island made by the Kirijo group, right?"

"Yeah, it is. I had to move for uh…personal reasons." He held his necklace tightly.

"Ah, I won't pry into it. I should probably introduce myself. My name is Akira Kurusu. What's your name?"

Tsubasa bit his lip something was off about the guy and he couldn't place it.

"My name is Tsubasa. It's nice to meet you Kurusu-san." He bowed.

"Isn't that usually a girl's name?"

Tsubasa blushed, "Usually yes, but it is unisex."

Akira shrugged. "Well if you see my cat let me know, will you?" Tsubasa nodded. Akira soon left.

He heard Ken call up to him, "Hey Kyou-san are you okay?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine I just ran into someone." He answered. He knew he had a cat in his bag right now, but he didn't think it wise to let him out right now and he had injuries that needed to be treated.

"Well let's get moving, shall we? You two have a lot of unpacking to do." Ken and Tsubasa nodded and the group made their way to the apartment. When they arrived, it was a 3rd-floor apartment. It looked to be a 3 bed and 2 and a half bath apartment pretty big for an apartment.

Ken asked, "Layla-san why do you have 3 bedrooms?"

"Oh, my son and daughter used to live here with me until recently, so the move for you two couldn't have had better timing. Now why don't you two unpack? Tsubasa your room is on the left and Ken-kun your room is on the right." The two boys sighed and made their way to the rooms.

When Tsubasa went into the room he facepalmed. Of course, he gets the girl's room. The room thankfully was painted a light blue, but everything else just screamed girl. There was a small vanity desk as well a larger closet. The only good thing about the room was the fact he had a window overlooking Shibuya. He supposed he could turn the vanity into a practice area for his harp practice. He always loved playing the harp it was something his mother taught him. He shook his head he'd need to think about redecorating later. He had to deal with the cat he had found.

He said, "Alright Kitty I'll let you out, but please stay quiet I don't want to get into trouble with my Aunt."

Morgana climbed out of the bag and looked around. The room was defiantly cleaner than Akira's. He shook his head he had to stop thinking about him. He betrayed all of humanity.

"So if you don't mind me asking was the frizzy-haired guy your former owner? Um…" He read the tag on the collar. "Morgana is it?"

Morgana nodded in response. He was sensing a similar power in Tsubasa that he did in Joker albeit slumbering. He needed to get him into the metaverse the sooner the better. Did he even have the Meta-Nav? He needed to find out, but he couldn't do that now. He had the ability to create portals between the metaverse and the real world without the app. He could try and drag Tsubasa in now, but he still needed a palace to take him to. Mementos is the last place he intended to take him right now. The second they step into Mementos they were in trouble. Would there even be any more people aside from Tsubasa who fight against the Phantom Thieves?

He groaned, "Ugh this is going to take a long time, isn't it? I need to find another palace and take him into it, so I can actually explain everything to him." All Tsubasa heard was a bunch of meows, but he could tell the cat was frustrated with something.

Tsubasa said, "Well Morgana I can tell you need help with something. I'll try my best to help you though I can't promise much."

Morgana went wide-eyed, "Did he just understand me without a Persona!?" He felt his fur stick up. Tsubasa tried to calm Morgana down to not alert the other two people in the house much to his bad luck Ken overheard.

Ken asked, "Kyou-san where did that cat come from?"

"Um…it's a realistic plushy?" He tried to defend.

"No way in heck is that a plushy. I better tell your aunt about him."

"Ugh, I guess I should tell her. I just don't want to put Morgana back out on the street. You can see his injuries right Amada-san?"

He nodded, "Yeah they are pretty bad. Let's take him to the kitchen and patch him up. You can explain there." Tsubasa nodded and motioned for Morgana to follow them. Morgana followed slowly.

The two saw Layla in the kitchen cooking.

She turned around spotted the two. "Can I help you two with something?"

Ken nodded, "Yeah it looks like we had a stowaway in Tsubasa's bag."

"What do you mean by that?"

Tsubasa approached Layla with Morgana behind him.

"Is…that a cat Tsubasa?"

"Y…yes Auntie. He hid in my bag I think he ran away from his owner who was abusing him. Can we please treat his injuries and keep him here?"

Layla though for a moment to most people Tsubasa claim may be nothing to take seriously. Though she was fully aware of Tsubasa's ability as an empath very rarely were his hunches wrong.

She sighed, "You can keep him, but he is your responsibility Tsubasa am I understood?"

"Yes, Auntie! Thank you so much for letting me keep him." He smiled brightly. Ken and Layla couldn't help, but smile as well ever since his mom passed, he rarely had a genuine smile on his face.

"Take good care of him Tsubasa. Now you two need to finish unpacking because we have to visit the principal tomorrow." The two boys nodded and after treating Morgana's wounds they went to unpack.

Morgana looked at what would now be his family. This would be quite interesting. He'd have to speak with Lavenza tonight.

A/N:

Icy: Here we are with chapter 1 I didn't accomplish as much as I expected to with this chapter, but I feel it turned out well. I didn't intend to get Akira in the story so soon.

Ken: Yeah I'd say so. Though I have to ask why have me come to Shibuya with Tsubasa?

Icy: Good question Ken. It is because you'd be the least suspicious. Aigis is strong and all, but she'd draw too much attention.

Ken: I can understand that. Do you plan on any of the P4 cast to show up?

Icy: At the moment no I do not. I just can't think of any way to bring them in.

Ken: Fair enough anyways if any of you have questions or suggestions leave them in the Review section. Icy plans to start on the next chapter today.


	3. A Hidden Tune

Star Wings Chapter 2

January 6th 20XX

The day of him and Ken's arrival went smoothly after he introduced Morgana to his Aunt. He was so happy his Aunt let him keep Morgana. He couldn't imagine the pain Morgana went through at the hand of Kurusu-san. Who would abuse a poor cat like that? Maybe HE needed a change of heart. He shook his head. He hated thinking about the Phantom Thieves weren't they supposed to be heroes of Justice? Heroes don't go crazy like this not even Superman did. They only helped when needed. He read about the recent changes of heart and it was fishy. All these were super small incidents nothing the police couldn't handle with evidence. He shook his head now was not the time to think about this. He looked out the window and saw it was snowing outside. He was glad he brought his winter gear.

He called out, "Morning Morgana did you sleep well?" Now most people may call him crazy talking to a cat, but he had just had a feeling Morgana understood him. It was weird to say the least. He headed into his bathroom to shower.

Morgana got out of his bed and stretched. After his injuries had been treated Layla took Tsubasa to the pet store to buy some supplies like his own bed which was rather comfortable. He never had the chance to visit Lavenza last night, so he planned on doing it today after Tsubasa went to Shujin. He didn't want to panic him not after the kindness he showed. He was confident he could put his faith in Tsubasa. He vaguely mentioned his name meant Wings. He found that rather funny considering he remember Akira telling him a voice in his head each time he gained a new confidant it stated it gave him the 'wings' of rebellion. He shook his head he couldn't keep thinking about Akira he betrayed all of humanity. At the same time the bond he had was important to him. Maybe he hoped Akira was still in there somewhere. The proof of that was his persona hadn't reverted to Zorro yet. He made his way to the kitchen for breakfast. Layla happily greeted him she had taken a liking to him rather quickly. She laid out a bowl of salmon flavored kibble it wasn't salmon, but it was dang near close. Morgana happily dug into the food. Ken was the next person to enter the kitchen. He was wearing a long white sleeve shirt with a heavy orange jacket over it as well jeans and sneaker. Morgana was keeping a special eye on him. He sensed a strong persona inside of him. He would be a powerful ally assuming he could get him into a palace. He still needed to find a new one to take Tsubasa to. He hoped he could get a lead from Lavenza. She had been monitoring the Metaverse the velvet room of Tsubasa's heart had a telescope that could pick up anomalies in the metaverse. He suspected it was gift from Igor. Shortly after Ken came out Tsubasa did as well. Morgana couldn't help but stare. He didn't really get a good look at Tsubasa's appearance until now. He had long wavy auburn hair down to his shoulders and blue eyes. He had a soft face with a rosy pale skin tone. He was about 4' 11' and was rather skinny looking with little muscle. Morgana figured to most he probably looked like a girl. He was dressed in a light blue long sleeve shirt with khakis and tan slip on shoes. He had gray winter jacket over his shirt.

Layla smiled, "Good morning you two look well. Now eat up we need to be at the school at 10 this morning." Ken and Tsubasa quickly ate up their meals. The group of three began making there way out.

"Stay out of trouble Morgana we'll be back in a few hours." Tsubasa called out. After Morgana was sure that they were gone he hurried back into Tsubasa's room. He focused his mind to try and contact Lavenza. The two had formed a mental link after everything and could contact each other when needed. He asked her to make an entrance in Tsubasa's room for him to the velvet room.

A blue door appeared in front of his closet and Morgana hurried through it.

Lavenza greeted, "Welcome to the Velvet Room Morgana how has your search gone?"

Morgana stretched his arm, "I finally found him Lavenza. I found the new wild card and another person user as well. He is experienced too the other persona user."  
"Oh my are you certain?"

"Yes, I am I can sense it he has a persona of the Justice arcana."

"This is wonderful news. What of the new wild card? What can you tell me of him?" She asked.

"He is kindhearted I can tell he use to wearing different masks to interact with people. He saved me from Joker. It was almost like he could understand me without a persona. It was strange." He answered,

"How intriguing I never would have imagined he'd have such an ability. He can hold a conversation with you?"

Morgana shook his head, "No, but he knows how I'm feeling. Has any wild card had that ability before?"

"Let me see perhaps Le Grimoire can lend us advice on that." She flipped through the book in her hands.

"No there has never been such a wild card like that before. I believe the ability you are referring to is called being an empath. Someone who can read a person's emotions they're hiding. It is almost as if he can see past the mask, we wear in the world." She explained.

"I see well that is good. I wonder if that'll transfer into his awakening. Speaking of Lavenza has there been any anomalies in the metaverse aside from the minor changes of heart the Phantom Thieves are doing?" He asked.

Lavenza nodded grimly, "Indeed I was observing some anomalies in the metaverse. It would seem the Holy Grail is intentionally corrupting a person's desire forcing creations of Palaces."

Morgana gasped, "What!? Does Joker know about this? How is that even possible?"

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you that. It is concerning it is actively corrupting a person's desires."

"Clearly he's doing it to give the Phantom Thieves more praise." Morgana hissed.

"Why did you come here Morgana? Was there another reason other than telling me about the two persona users?" She questioned.

"No, I wanted to ask you to help locate a Palace for me to take Tsubasa too. Taking him to mementos is too risky with how much power the Holy Grail has now. Hopefully a palace that the Phantom Thieves don't know about." He stated.

"Well I would suggest one in the Odaiba district there is a small music school in the area. I sense a palace in the area that's about all I can tell you I'm afraid." She frowned.

Morgana sighed, "Well it is a start I hope I can get Tsubasa there soon. I need him to awaken soon. I'll scout it out first. I can enter palaces at will without the app. Do you think you could open a door to Odaiba for me?" Lavenza nodded and went over to a map Morgana hadn't noticed before. Lavenza tapped on the map and a door appeared by Morgana's side.

Lavenza said, "Please be careful Morgana you can't risk being caught or killed without you we have no hope left."

Morgana grinned, "I won't let you down Lavenza see you soon." He entered the door and found himself in the Odaiba district of Tokyo. He knew Akira came here before with Ann, but only a portion of it. The city had quite a few entertainment buildings around. Morgana sensed something coming from one of the buildings and made his way there. He arrived at a large building with a sign that read Lydian Music Academy. Morgana overheard some students approaching and he hid. He saw the students were two young woman with bruises all over their body. Was it a situation like Kamoshida? But why physical abuse it's a music school. He had to investigate. He still needed a name of the person he could guess the distortion.

One of the girl's said, " Suzuki is too serious about her training. We aren't some gladiator. I know the entertainment industry is scary, but this is on a whole other level."

The other girl said, "Maybe we should send a request on the Phan-Site."

The other girl said, "No way I don't trust them. So many of their latest have been small time something the police could've handled. They're costing people jobs Nina."

The girl now known as Nina said, "I suppose your right Akemi-chan. We shouldn't bother them. Anyways see you next Sunday." Nina hurried off.

Morgana was shocked another Phantom Thief protester. Maybe the Holy Grail doesn't have a strong control over the masses like he thought. Akemi was her name. He scanned the girl she was as stunning as Lady Ann. She had chestnut hair braided down to below her shoulders. She was about 5' 3' and wore a beautiful pink long sleeve shirt and white pants. She wore a pink winter jacket over her clothes.

Akemi soon left for the station. Morgana made a note to remember Akemi. She could also be an ally. He needed to investigate the Palace now. He had the location and name. He may not need the app, but he does need know the same basic information.

He said, "So the name is Nanya Suzuki and the location is Lydian Music Academy. What is the distortion though? Akemi mentioned gladiators." He remembered Akira reading a book about them. "They usually fight in Coliseums right?" Suddenly a red and black portal appeared in front of him. He grinned and entered the portal. He found himself in front of a 4 floor roman coliseum with a dome on top. He could sense the treasure at the top. He had to investigate first before he dragged Tsubasa here. He spotted a vent and quickly made his way through it. He found himself in what looked like a locker room. He peeked out the door and saw some shadow wandering around in full Gladiator armor. He closed his eyes to search for any sounds. He heard a woman's voice, "My loyal servants we will soon rise against our rival and shatter them!" Morgana quickly ran out of the room and towards the voice staying out of sight.

He found himself in the center of a room hidden behind a crate. He saw woman with Silver hair down to the middle of her neck and had golden eyes. A sure sign of a shadow. The shadow was dressed in black toga and wore sandals.

She continued, "Do not hold back in your training of our Gladiator warriors! We must be at the top of our game to win this war!"

Morgana could already tell where this was going this Nanya was abusing her students. She needed her heart stolen. He had his palace now he needed to get Ken and Tsubasa here. He tried to run but he bumped something off the crate he hid behind causing a loud noise.

The shadow shouted, "Scatter find that intruder!" Morgana quickly opened a portal and escaped the Palace. He was outside of the school again. He quickly called for Lavenza to open a door to the velvet room. He entered the room once it appeared.

Lavenza asked, "Did you find what you needed Morgana?"

"I did now I need to get Tsubasa and Ken to Odaiba. I don't know how though." He frowned.

Lavenza said, "All things will work out I am sure. The gears of fate are turning Morgana just hold your beliefs close. You'd best head home for now. You don't want to worry Tsubasa do you?" Morgana nodded as Lavenza opened a door for him. He entered the door and found himself back in Tsubasa's room. He heard Tsubasa call for him and headed to greet him. He spotted a collar in his hands. He tilted his head in confusion. What was the collar for? Tsubasa reached down and took off his old collar and replaced it with the new once which was blue instead of yellow and had a tag that read Shade.

He said, "I'm sorry to replace your collar, but I want the world to know you're a part of my family now. It is also to help hide from Kurusu-san. Your species type is pretty common in Tokyo I can't have cat with the same name as his now can I? I promise I won't throw out your old collar, but I want to keep you as hidden from Kurusu-san as possible."

Morgana was shocked why was this boy going so far for him? He didn't complain though. He did need to hide from Akira. He meowed in approval. Tsubasa scratched him behind the ear. He knew Tsubasa would save this world and maybe even Akira.

A/N:

Icy: And here is chapter 2 again more was added then what I originally planned for the chapter. I know some people may complain about changing of Morgana's name, but he had to stay hidden from Akira.

Ken: Yeah and him keeping the same collar and name as before would only lead to trouble.

Icy: Anyways you have a glimpse at the first palace Tsubasa will be exploring. I don't plan on having him do the same things the PTs are, but it is a good start. And as for him being an Empath that came from mu love of Athena Cykes from the Ace Attorney series. How that'll effect his exploits as a Phantom Thief you'll have to wait and see.

Ken: Next chapter will be Tsubasa's first day of school and no Shade will not be coming with him. Please Read and Review we look forward to hearing your thoughts. Icy is having a blast with this story so far. What do you all think so far?


	4. A New Friend

January 7th 20XX

Tsubasa woke up early the next morning he wanted to get to school early mainly because he doesn't want to run into trouble with Phan Boys. He didn't quite trust his self-control to not say something stupid and get himself chastised by the Phan Boys. He looked out the window and saw the ground covered in about 2 inches of snow not bad really. He laid out his uniform on his bed. He wanted to get to school early and leave as quickly as possible once classes are over. He turned to Shade's bed. He saw Shade still fast asleep. He couldn't help but smile as Shade rested quietly. He seemed to be calm for now. He just wished he knew exactly what he needed to do to help him with whatever it was. He headed into the bathroom to shower and prepare for the day. He quickly took his shower and changed into his Winter Shujin Uniform. The uniform was nothing really special it was black jacket with Shujin's Logo on the right side along with a white undershirt and checkered pants and black shoes. He pat Shade on the head to greet him. "Morning Shade I'll see you after school today." Morgana woke up at Tsubasa's morning greeting and stretched. He knew Tsubasa was starting at Shujin today. He had to resist the urge to jump into his school bag. Going to Shujin right now was death sentence. Joker was still attending school there. He didn't know what the cover story he gave the other Phantom Thieves were given by Joker about him. He certainly wouldn't be doing much of anything today. Tsubasa made his way to the kitchen and saw his aunt already there.

She said, "Well someone is up early. Ken-kun isn't even awake yet. Why are you awake so early?"

"Well I uh don't want to risk running late today is all. I mean with the snow and everything."

She rolled her eyes, "You are worried about running into Phan Boys aren't you?"

"You can always see right through me can't you Auntie?"

"Of course, I'm making waffles for breakfast. I know that's one of your favorites. Do you want to go to the station with Ken? Will you be okay by yourself?" She asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine Auntie. I'm not a kid anymore. I'm a first year in High School."

"That is still a child in my eyes."

"If you say so Auntie. Is breakfast ready yet?"

She nodded and handed him a plate of scrambled eggs and waffles. Tsubasa soon ate up his food and made his way to the station. He saw a girl with chestnut hair braided dressed in a Shujin Uniform though she was wearing a pink scarf with it. It fit her quite well. He didn't realize he was staring until she approached him.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked with a hand on her hip. He expected her to be pissed, but he could tell she was more curious than anything.

He quickly shook his head, "Oh no I'm sorry its just your scarf is well made. I used to be friends with someone back home who loved sewing. So, I can tell it's well made. Did you make it yourself?"

The girl blinked, "Yes I did actually I'm surprised you can tell. I'm glad you like it. Your necklace is pretty. Where did you get it? I don't think I've seen something like that on sale in Shibuya anywhere."

Tsubasa looked down at his necklace and held it up. The necklace was simple really it was a marble necklace in the shape of a wing with what he assumed was blue color glass gem in the middle.

"Oh it wasn't bought here it was a gift…from my mother actually."

"She has really good taste. I'd love to hear what she about my scarves. I've actually made a few of them."

Tsubasa frowned, "I'm…afraid she is no longer with us she died a month ago actually."

The girl gasped, "Oh gods I'm so sorry." She quickly tried to change the subject. She saw him wearing the Shujin uniform.

"Oh, are you a Shujin Student as well? What year are you?" She asked.

Tsubasa could clearly tell she was nervous and well he couldn't blame her considering his reaction. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable, so he decided to play along.

"I'm a first year I just transferred here actually."

"Oh, that would explain why I didn't recognize you. My name is Akemi Hayashi I'm a second year at Shujin, so that would make me your senpai. Can I have your name?" She introduced herself.

"Sure Senpai. My name is Tsubasa Kyou its nice to meet you." He bowed in respect.

"Tsubasa? First time I've met a guy with that name." She said.

He blushed, "Um…yeah I get that a lot actually."

She giggled, "Nothing wrong with it really. I think it fits you. What are you doing up early?"

"I could ask you the same thing Hayashi-senpai." He said.

"I'm going in early to practice my music actually." She answered.

Tsubasa blinked he didn't expect her to explain first. He also noticed she mentioned she was a musician. Now that he got a good look at her. She did have a Violin case with her.

He said, "Oh so you're a musician and seamstress. That is impressive senpai. As for why I'm so early well I just didn't want to risk running late with the weather is all."

"I'm not as great a seamstress as I am a musician. What kind of hobbies do you have?" She asked.

"Well truth be told I play the harp and I like to write stories that's about it." He answered.

"Wow you're a writer and musician that's pretty cool. I don't see many harp players anymore. I'd love to hear you perform one day." She smiled.

"I'd like to hear you perform as well. Maybe we could hang out after school? I don't really have any plans today." He blushed realizing what he just said could've been mistaken as asking her out. Gods he was such an idiot sometimes.

Akemi couldn't help, but giggle at his reaction he was too cute. "I'd love to Kyou-san. I don't really have many people I can hang out with. How about we meet by the front gate after school?" Tsubasa nodded in agreement as the train arrived. The two boarded the train and waited to arrive at school. The two ended up sitting together on the train and continued to chat about plans after school. As the two were chatting they overheard two other students talking about some new change of heart the Phantom Thieves had caused.

Akemi groaned, "Ugh another one? Can't the Phantom Thieves take a break?"

Tsubasa blinked, "You aren't a fan of the Phantom Thieves either?"

"No, I'm not honestly they are costing people jobs. The police haven't been able to do a damn thing since they showed up. You said either does that mean you don't like them either?"

"I used to like them, but they got way out of hand."

Akemi grabbed his hands suddenly, "Same! We need to hang out. No one likes to talk to me because of my opinion. What's your phone number?"

Tsubasa was taken a back by Akemi's sudden gesture. She really went to the beat of her own drum, didn't she? He wasn't quite sure what to do. The other students were staring at them. He quickly took his hands away.

"Can we talk about it after school please? We're getting stared at." He asked.

Akemi realizing her actions blushed, "Oh yeah of course. Sorry about that." The two were quiet the rest of the way.

Eventually the two made it to Shujin. One they arrived the two made their separate ways promising to meet up after school.

Tsubasa made his way to the faculty office to confirm his home room. The office member told him he'd be in class 1-C with as his home room teacher. He made his way to the room and saw a woman with long deep brown hair down to her shoulders with green eyes.

She spotted him and smiled, "You must be the new transfer student. I'm surprised you are here so early. You must be Kyou-kun. You transferred here from Port Island correct? Since you're here so early do you have any questions, I can help you with? January is a bit of an odd time to transfer."

He shook his head, "No thank you . The principal gave me a paper telling me what were covering in each class."

"Very well then if you need any help let me know. I'd be happy to help." She smiled. Tsubasa smiled back. She was quite friendly as far as teachers go. He decided to do some light reading until class started. After about a half hour people started filing into the room. He decided to shoot Ken a text and make sure he made it here. After a few minutes Ken told him he made it fine.

Once the bell rang spoke up, "Everyone we have a new transfer student with us today please come up and introduce yourself."

Tsubasa stood up and said, "My name is Tsubasa Kyou. I hope we can all get along with each other." He bowed in greeting, but he received nothing, but glares. He felt an intense feeling of malice coming from practically everyone except the teacher. didn't seem to notice and told him to sit back down. Why were they so malicious to him? Did it have to do with the Phantom Thieves? He gulped and put his head down in his books. He really couldn't wait for the day to end. Things went alright aside from the glares until lunch. He pulled out his lunch and began to eat until two guys approached him. He could feel their malice.

One of them said, "What the hell is wrong with you!? You hate the Phantom Thieves they're heroes! You have no right to stand in the school where the legend began."

"I never said I hated the Phantom Thieves why would you assume I did?" He asked.

The other guy said, "Because you came to school with that bitch Akemi. She hates the Phantoms Thieves. Why else would you hang out with her?"

"You aren't being fair just because I came to school with someone that has that opinion doesn't mean I'm the same way."

"So you do like them?" The first guy was quite hopeful at his question.

"Well…I am not the biggest fan of theirs. I feel they went a bit too far." He answered honestly.

The second guy said, "So you're just as bad as that bitch! Get lost!" He tossed Tsubasa's lunch to the ground.

Tsubasa frowned there went his lunch. The teacher wasn't in the room right now and doubted reporting would do anything. He stood up and left the room outside of the room Akemi was panting.

Tsubasa raised an eyebrow, "Hayashi-senpai what are you doing?"

"Truth be told it was to find you. I realized coming to school with me would lead to some trouble for you due my uh…reputation around school." She said sadly.

"You mean about how you hate the Phantom Thieves?"

"Yes, I am so sorry I was so excited to find someone with a similar mindset I didn't even realize the consequences you'd face. I am so sorry!" She curtsied.

"No, it's fine senpai truth be told I would've slipped up eventually so its fine. Though I am without lunch now." He rubbed the back of his head.

"How about you eat lunch with me then up on the roof? We can get out of everyone's eyes. How about it?" She asked.

"Sure, that works for me." The two made their way up to the roof and spotted a girl with fluffy hair tending to some plants.

Akemi said, "Oh Haru-san I didn't realize you were here."

The girl now known as Haru smiled, "Akemi-san it is fine. I was just finishing up here. Did you come up to have lunch like you usually do?"

"Yes, that's right I also brought a new friend. He just transferred here. He was getting bullied in his class, so I decided to invite him. Would you like to join us?"

Haru shook her head, "No, but thank you for the offer. Enjoy your time up here." Haru waved goodbye and headed downstairs.

Akemi said, "I know eating up on the roof in winter isn't really ideal, but truth be told we wouldn't have a place to sit in the cafeteria. I'm…not really welcome anywhere really because of my opinion and I'm afraid you've been given that label too. I'm sorry to cause so much trouble for you."

"No, it's fine Hayashi-senpai. I'm honestly used to being treated like an outcast my looks and name usually got me nothing but picked on." He frowned.

"You can stop being so formal Tsubasa. We're two peas in a pod. We don't really fit in anywhere, but with each other. What did you want to do after school?" She asked.

"I would like to go back to my aunt's apartment to pick up my harp and check on my cat. After that I don't know what to do."

"Sounds like a plan to me. Come on let's eat up for now before classes start up again." He agreed and the two ate their lunch and chatted about various topics. After lunch they returned to their classes. Tsubasa really couldn't wait to get through the day.

**A/N:**

Icy: Chapter 3 is done wow this was freaking long. I feel it turned out well. I feel it was good start with building Akemi and Tsubasa's friendship. Next chapter is going to be Tsubasa's awakening. I can't wait to see your reactions to his Persona. Like I said he won't be doing the same thing as the Phantom Thieves.

Ken: As always Read and Review we look forward to seeing your thoughts.


	5. Awakening

Star Wings Chapter 4

The rest of the school day went about the same Tsubasa getting nothing, but glares from everyone. He would've been overwhelmed by all the malice he was getting, but his afternoon with Akemi was keeping him sane. Once class let out Tsubasa quickly packed his bags up and headed to the front gate. He knew rushing wouldn't change anything, but he didn't want to stick around for more abuse. He arrived at the front gate and spotted Akemi smiling waiting for him.

She said, "Well then shall we get going Tsubasa? I have a few places I want to show you after we stop at your place."

He overheard some students going on about how they were dating now and how fitting shitty people like them deserve each other. He sighed he just couldn't catch a break, could he? How the hell did rumors start so damn fast in Tokyo?

"Yeah let's head to the station Akemi." The two students made their way to the station little did they know a certain frizzy haired boy was watching them

Akira thought, 'So Tsubasa is hanging out with Akemi huh? Two people who don't believe in the Phantom Thieves. What is my master up to? I still haven't found Morgana either. I should follow them.' He began to make his way to the station but got a text from Ryuji telling him they had plans to train together today. Damn he'd have to follow them another day. He did need to speak with his master. He sighed and made his way to meet with Ryuji.

After about 30 minutes Akemi and Tsubasa arrived at Shibuya. Tsubasa led Akemi up to the apartment and entered.

He called out, "Shade! I'm home!" Morgana heard him call and headed over to him. He was shocked to see the girl Akemi with him. Lavenza wasn't wrong the gears of fate really must be turning now he just needed a chance to get him to Odaiba and have Tsubasa awaken to his power.

Akemi said, "Oh my what a cute cat you have Tsubasa. You said his name was Shade right?"

"Yup he uh…came with me from Port Island." He answered hesitantly.

"Cool though he does look like the cat Kurusu-san used to have with him all the time at school. Isn't that kind of weird?" She pondered.

"Well his species is pretty common in Japan, so its probably just a coincidence." He prayed she bought it.

"I guess so anyways why don't you grab your harp I'd love to see you per…" Suddenly she heard her phone ringing.

She picked it up, "Hello Hayashi speaking. Oh what can I help you with?" Tsubasa couldn't really make out much of the conversation before she hung up. "Damn it Tsubasa we may have to postpone our hang out. I have a performance at my Music School today. I completely forgot about it. I did ask her if you could come with me. She said it would be fine and she'd like to meet you after the concert as well. Would you be okay with tagging along? The concert should only last until about 6 this evening."

He paused for a moment was this a date? He shook his head no he has his head in the stars again. He was often told his mind was in the stars all the time kind of like head in the clouds. He never really understood what it meant though.

"Sure, I don't mind, but I don't want to leave Shade alone any longer. Could he maybe tag along if her stayed quiet?" He asked.

"I don't see why not loves cats, so I doubt she'd have a problem with it." She answered.

"Well then we should get going then. I don't want you to get into anymore trouble. Where is your music school?"

"Its in the Odaiba district. It's called Lydian Music Academy. Come on grab your stuff and lets hurry." She said.

Shade went wide eyed talk about gears of fate this was his chance! He knew taking Tsubasa to a Palace isn't guaranteed an awakening, but he was desperate. He jumped into Tsubasa's school bag and made himself comfortable. Tsubasa was surprised he was so enthusiastic about the concert but smiled. He went and grabbed his harp and followed Akemi to the station. The two quietly waited until they arrived in Odaiba.

Akemi said, "Head into the audience hall for now I'll find you after the concert." He nodded and headed to the audience hall. Morgana now knew this was his chance to get Tsubasa into the metaverse. He jumped out of his bag and ran off.

Tsubasa called, "Wait Shade come back!" He chased after him and saw a strange red and black portal appear before him. He saw Shade jump into the portal. He bit his lip was this really a good idea. He shook his head Shade was his responsibility her headed into the portal.

When he exited the portal, he was shocked by the sight in front of him. The sky was dark with red clouds all over the place. That was just one thing to catch his eyes. In front of was what looked like a multi leveled coliseum with a dome at the top.

"What in the world!? Shade! Shade! Where are you?!" He called out.

He heard a voice from ahead of him and couldn't help, but gawk at his sight. In front of him was a bipedal cat with a blue scarf.

"I'm right here Tsubasa." The bipedal cat said.

"You…your Shade, but how? Where the heck are we?"

"We're in a cognitive world created by Akemi's music teacher." He explained. He really was not looking forward to explaining everything again.

"Wait a cognitive world like a world in a person's heart?" He asked

"Well yes, but how'd you know about that?"

"I remember seeing something called Cognitive Psicene in my mother's notes." He explained.

"Wait what!? I thought Futaba's mother was the lead researcher in that department?"

"I don't know anyone by that name. My mother did spend time with a black haired woman often though. Whenever I asked what they were researching. My mother just told me it would be best if I didn't know." He explained calmly.

"Well that could make things easier for me. How much of the topic do you know?"

"Well I know a person's desire can become distorted and create what I think my mother mentioned was called a Palace? You can change a person's action in the real world by stealing those desires…." He paused for a moment before a moment of realization hit him. "Wait! That's exactly what the Phantom Thieves claim they'll do isn't it!"

Shade grinned, "Exactly! You are pretty well informed did your mother talk about her research often?"

"Well yeah, I'd hear her muttering about it, but what I've told you is all I know. Does this Cognitive world have to do with what you wanted my help with?" He asked.

"Yeah exactly listen I'll give you the short version. The leader of the Phantom Thieves made a deal with a false god to remake the world where the Phantom Thieves would be praised. He agreed to the deal and now the world is like this." He explained.

Tsubasa said, "Well that certainly was a short story. I'd like to know the full details later. But I don't think I can help you Shade."

Shade said, "No you and Akemi may be the only ones who CAN help me. The false god is controlling the people's cognition to praise the Phantom Thieves. You and Akemi are the only ones who think for themselves and maybe that Ken kid too."

"Why do you have so much faith in me Shade?" He asked.

"I sense the potential the leader of the Phantom Thieves had in you. Please I am begging you. I need your help!" He bowed.

Tsubasa could hear the desperation in his voice. Could he really help? What good was he to anyone?

He heard a woman's voice approach them, "Oh my what cute cat and child have come to visit me. Welcome to the Lydian Academy have you come to sign up and join my academy dear. I must say you aren't quite what I expect from my warriors, but I see such great potential in you." Tsubasa stared at the woman in front of him she had silver hair down to the middle of her neck.

"You would make a wonderful addition to my classes. We just don't see male harp performers anymore. What do you say your friend Akemi loves it here." She taunted.

Shade cried, "Don't trust her! She is abusing the students here!"

The shadow woman growled, "Servants! Take care of this pest." A gladiator shadow appeared with a sword in hand and held Shade down.

Tsubasa cried out, "No stop! Don't hurt him!"

The shadow said, "Oh dear you're protecting this cat? Do you even know who they are? Your friend here is one of the original Phantom Thieves."

Tsubasa said, "Wait really Shade?"

"Y..yes I was, but I swear I'm not a part of them anymore. They betrayed my trust!" He defended himself.

The shadow said, "How about we cut a deal boy? I'll release your friend here if you join my school and I'll forget all this ever happened. You can live happily with Akemi and your little cat friend."

Tsubasa said, "What do you get out of this? Why are you even going so far to do this?"

"Why that's quite easy I get a new Gladiator in the form of you." She answered calmly.

Tsubasa growled, "Gladiators is that what you see your students as? Nothing more than pawns?"

"But of course. Dear child the entertainment industry is cutthroat it is something children need to learn. With my guidance they will climb to the top of the world. When my student rise above all others I'll be the queen of the classical music industry! Not even the Phantom Thieves could stop me."

Tsubasa growled, "It always comes back to them doesn't it? Is that all the people in this damn world care about!? Is this just a challenge to the Phantom Thieves? I am so sick and tired of hearing about them! They aren't worth a damn thing!? Heroes are supposed to save the day for the sake of it being the right thing to do! Not for some god forsaken praise!" He felt an intense pain in his head as he collapsed to the ground. He felt a sudden heaviness on his face a mask had appeared.

He heard a women's voice in his head, "Well my dear have you found your resolve? You've had a simmering hatred for the Phantom Thieves since your mother's passing. Will you accept them controlling the world as they do now? Or will you fight and look past the illusion of happiness they create for the world?"

He growled, "Hell no! All they do is give the world a false sense of security. The people have the right to think for themselves!"

The woman giggled, "Very good my child I am thou and thou art I. Call forth my name and we shall bring light to this corrupted world."

Tsubasa stood up and reached for his face. He yanked off the mask he now wore. "Come forth Iris!" Blue flames surrounded his entire body as his clothes began to change a woman with long blonde hair dressed in a purple dress that changed to a rainbow at the end. She held a cross with two intertwining snakes around it. The woman had two large angelic wings on her back.

Shade was shocked at this not only was Tsubasa's initial persona a woman, but the outfit he wore was stunning. Tsubasa now wore a white mask with a blue trimming. He was dressed in a dark blue tailcoat that went down to his legs. On the bottom of his tailcoat it had a yellow star pattern that seemed to make a constellation. He had white pants with a black belt and wore tall black boots. The strangest thing to him seemed to be his weapon of choice. It was two rainbow fan and by the looks of it they were incredibly sharp.

Tsubasa called out by second nature, "Kouga!" A bright amount of light energy hit the monster causing it back off and release Shade. Shade grinned this was exactly what he was hoping for. He hurried to Tsubasa's side.

He said, "Well you still up for more?"

Tsubasa grinned, "Sure sounds good to me."

The shadow cursed, "Damn you brat! I suppose this is a no very well then servants eliminate those two!"

Two more gladiators appeared and faded away in to black piles of sludge.

Shade said, "These are Black Oozes Your light spells will work great on them. Go for it!"

Tsubasa smiled, "You got it! Iris! Makouga!" Two light attacks hit the sludges knocking them to the ground.

Shade grinned, "I'll finish this up. Magarudyne!" He fired a strong wing attack at the two shadows finishing them.

Shade said, "Lets run before she summons more shadows." Tsubasa didn't question him and followed as Shade ran off and opened a portal. The two jumped through the portal. The two found themselves back in the real world outside the audience hall. Tsubasa soon collapsed to the ground. Why was he so tired?

Shade said, "I'm sure your tired after that awakening to your persona is tiring the first time for everyone."

Tsubasa nodded, "I'm…fine Shade. Thank you for your concern. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I am fine thanks to you." He said. Tsubasa looked to the sky and saw it was darker. How long were they in there? It then hit him Akemi expected to see him in the audience. Oh, crap he was in trouble. He saw Akemi stomping towards him looking quite pissed.

"Tsubasa where the hell were you!? I was looking for you during the whole show!" She growled.

"Listen I can explain Shade ran off when we got to the audience hall. I was chasing him the whole time. I am so so sorry!" He bowed rapidly.

"That is not an ex…." She was interrupted by a woman's voice.

The voice said, "Now now Akemi. I am sure your friend meant no harm. Pets can be quite wily, can't they?"

Tsubasa looked to see a woman in her early 40s dressed in a conductor's outfit with silver hair down to the middle of her neck. This must be the real Ms. Suzuki. Would she remember what happened?

He heard Shade whisper, "No need to worry she won't know anything about what happened in her Palace."

Tsubasa sighed in relief.

Akemi frowned, "I…I suppose you're right. I apologize Tsubasa I overreacted. Do you still feel up to showing your skills with the harp?"\

Suzuki said, "No need to worry about that today Akemi. Your friend looks quite beat how about we meet tomorrow after your classes will that work for you?"

Tsubasa nodded, "Yeah that should be fine."

Suzuki smiled, "Wonderful why don't you two head home. Do be careful you two."

Tsubasa and Akemi nodded and made their way to the station. The two were quiet the whole ride. As they were riding the train. Tsubasa felt something was wrong. Suzuki didn't seem like she would abuse any student. He felt genuine care from her as they spoke something was off considering how her shadow acted. He'd have to talk to Shade about it. The two made their way home and headed in for the night.

**A/N:**

Icy: Oh boy that was quite the struggle writing the awakening it wasn't great, but a good start I believe.

Ken: I agree I'm sure they'll get better as you move forward. You mentioned you have one other party member aside from Akemi and myself.

Icy: Yeah that's right and I haven't even introduced the other character and probably won't till the second palace. I apologize for the lack of focus on Ken in the story, but I had so much to set up with Tsubasa.

Ken: I know you have myself, Morgana, and Akemi involved in Tsubasa's group and the new member, but that seems way too small to face the PT. What do you plan to do?

Icy: You'll have to keep reading to find out.

Tsubasa: Why do I have fans for weapons and my attire sounds more like a girl's outfit. And my persona is a girl?

Icy: Yup the PT have cast an illusion over the world and we need light to cut through it. As for weapon choice I honestly really like Yukiko's weapons from P4. They have both range and close combat potential. As for Tsubasa's stats I'll give a description below.

Tsubasa

Arcana: Fool

Persona: Initial Iris Level 25

Skills:

Kouga, Makouga, Media


End file.
